The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
To test a network switching apparatus, in a conventional testing system example, a plurality of packet generators are respectively coupled to a plurality of ports of the network switching apparatus to test the plurality of ports simultaneously.